Yume wa doko e itta
by Galanya
Summary: So, nun versuch ich mich mal an einer Digimon Story...hoffe sie gefällt euch


Heute gibt's mal ein anderes Thema als Weiß Kreuz von mir. Also sozusagen ist das meine erste Digimon Story, also nicht gaaanz so skeptisch, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Das übliche halt...nix is mir  
  
Anmerkung: Tja über den Inhalt kann ich noch net sooo viel sagen, weiß selber noch nicht so ganz wies weiter gehen wird *wenn überhaupt ^^* Die Digimon existieren in dieser Story nicht.  
  
Warnungen:...keine  
  
Yume wa doko e 'tta  
  
Die letzten Töne des Songs verhallten und es wurde still. Die Boxen kamen zur Ruhe und das Publikum war noch zu gefesselt um zu reagieren. Der blonde Sänger genoss den Moment der Stille. Schließlich rührten sich die ersten Fans und kurz darauf entbrannte ein Sturm von Geschrei und Gejubel. Die Fans pfiffen, schrieen und sprangen begeistert auf und ab.  
  
Lächelnd hob der Sänger seine Hand und dankte seinen Fans, dann begab er sich bereits Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Im Backstage Bereich eingetroffen lies sich der Blonde erst einmal in einen Sessel sinken.  
  
Kensuke, der Drummer betrat nur ein paar Sekunden später den Raum.  
  
"Hey, gute Arbeit Yamato.!" Der Angesprochene nickte nur leicht, er hatte keine Lust sich auf ein Gespräch einzulassen.  
  
Yamato hing seinen Gedanken nach, Gedanken aus einer Zeit die für ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten hinter ihm zu liegen schienen. Er konnte sich noch genau an alles erinnern:  
  
Flashback  
  
Grummelnd wälzte sich ein blonder Junge in seinem Bett herum. Ein schrilles und sich kontinuierlich wiederholendes Geräusch riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Träumen. Benommen blinzelte er ein paar Mal bis er ein scharfes Bild seiner Umgebung wahrnahm. Seufzend rollte er sich auf die Seite, streckte seinen Arm aus, tastete ein wenig irritiert herum und brachte endlich den Wecker zum Schweigen, von dem dieses, für eine frühen Morgen viel zu schrilles Geräusch ausgegangen war.  
  
Halb acht.  
  
Der Junge hatte noch genügend Zeit sich fertig zu machen, denn die Schule würde erst um viertel nach neun beginnen. Sein Blick schweifte durch den immer noch Fremdwirkenden Raum. Überall standen noch Kartons herum, schließlich waren sie ja auch erst vor einer Woche hier eingezogen.  
  
Gähnend verließ der Blonde sein Bett und schlappte ins Badezimmer der 3- Zimmerwohnung. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Spiegelbild machte ihm begreiflich das es dringend nötig sei seine Haare mit einer Bürste zu bändigen.  
  
Anschließend begab er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. Als er diese betrat nahm er einen weißen Zettel, welcher kaum übersehbar an der Kühlschranktür prangte.  
  
" Guten Morgen Yamato!  
  
Ich habe dir heute früh noch ein Lunchpaket für deinen ersten Schultag zubereiten können. Komm bitte nicht zu spät zum Unterricht!  
  
//Für wen hält der mich?//  
  
Ich weiß noch nicht genau wann ich heute nach Hause komme, aber du kannst mein Essen aufhaben.  
  
Ich wünsch dir einen Schultag.  
  
Paps"  
  
//Schöner Schultag *pah*//  
  
Sichtlich genervt zerknüllte Yamato den Brief und katapultierte ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf in den Mülleimer. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank nahm zuerst die Milchtüte heraus und anschließend das Lunchpaket welches sein Vater für ihn gemacht hatte. Leicht angeekelt vergrößerte er die Distanz zu diesen Lunchpaket, was sich sehr wabbelig anfühlte und auch etwas seltsam roch.  
  
//Igitt...er sollte wirklich die Finger von jeglichen Nahrungsmitteln lassen *seufz*//  
  
Das Lunchpaket verfolgte den gleichen Weg wie der Zettel an der Kühlschranktür und zwar Richtung Mülleimer. Sofort knotete der Junge den Müllsack zu und stellte ihn vor die Haustür. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
  
//Schon soooo spät...verdammt, ich werde noch zu spät kommen//  
  
Yamato raste förmlich zurück in sein Zimmer, durchwühlte hektisch seinen Schrank, der eher einer Altkleidersammlung glich *Anm: von der Unordnung her*  
  
Kurz darauf wurde er fündig und zog eine Hose heraus gefolgt von einem Hemd und passender Jacke. Kritisch beäugte er noch einmal die Uniform.  
  
//Naja...bisschen zerknäult sie sie ja schon aus *sweatdrop*//  
  
Doch der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte nicht die geringste Lust in einem der hundert Umzugskartons nach dem Bügeleisen zu suchen. Somit zog er sich so schnell er konnte um, dabei verzweifelte er fast an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. So schnell er konnte suchte Yamato dann noch sein Schulzeug zusammen, warf alles in seinen Ranzen und verließ rennend das Haus.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach unten *Anm: ihre Wohnung ist im 3. Stock* schnappte er sich noch den Müllsack und schmiss ihn neben der Eingangstür in eine der Tonnen.  
  
Noch einmal die Uhrzeit geprüft.  
  
//Waaah...Paps wird mich umbringen wenn ich schon am ersten Tag zu spät komme!!!//  
  
Damit stürmte Yamato los.  
  
Vor einer Woche hatte sein Vater eine neue Stelle in einer Firma in Tokyo angenommen und so mussten sie notgedrungen nach Tokyo ziehen. Yamatos Eltern waren zu dieser Zeit bereits seit einem halben Jahr geschieden und Yamato kam damit recht gut zurecht. Doch nun vermisste er Takeru, seinen kleinen Bruder. Keine Frage Takeru kam auch gut alleine zurecht, er brauchte keinen Beschützer dennoch wollte Yamato in seiner Nähe sein, ihm alles erzählen und ihn beschützen. Fast täglich, seit ihrem Umzug, schrieben sie sich Mails. Takeru wollte alles über die neue Schule wissen die sein großer Bruder bald besuchen würde und dieser versprach ihm alles ausführlich zu beschreiben.  
  
DingDong  
  
//Sch****//  
  
Yamato raste über den Zebrastreifen, hätte dabei beinahe noch eine alte Frau umgerissen und erreicht endlich den Eingang seiner neuen Schule.  
  
9.20 Uhr.  
  
//Zu spät!//  
  
Keuchend lief der Blonde durch die Gänge des großen Gebäudes, auf der Suche nach der richtigen Klasse.  
  
//Da ist es//  
  
Yamato klopfte an und öffnete danach zaghaft die Tür und betrat den Klassenraum. Alle Schüler schienen ihn anzustarren. Yamato hasste das. Er mochte es nicht wenn er so angestarrt wurde, sogar der Lehrer musterte ihn.  
  
"Sumimasen" entschuldigte sich der Schüler bei dem Lehrer für sein zu Spät kommen.  
  
"Ishida?" fragte sein Gegenüber und zur Bestätigung nickte der blonde Junge. Lächelnd meinte der Lehrer schließlich. "Stell dich doch bitte kurz der Klasse vor."  
  
"Mein Name ist Ishida Yamato und ich bin jetzt 9 Jahre alt."  
  
//Kann ich mich jetzt endlich hinsetzen?//  
  
Wenn der Lehrer auch etwas mehr erhoffte hatte von seinem neuen Schüler zu erfahren unterließ er es doch den Jungen noch weiter zu befragen. Suchend schweiften seine Augen durch den Klassenraum. "Dort hinten ist noch ein freier Platz. Neben Yagami." Und er zeigte auf einen leeren Sitzplatz am Fenster, neben einem braunhaarigen Jungen. Dieser lächelte freundlich.  
  
Seufzend begab sich Yamato zu seinem Sitzplatz.  
  
//Na toll, jetzt sitz ich auch noch neben so einem Grinsomat. Hoffentlich ist dieses freundliche Grinsen kein Dauerzustand, sonst lauf ich noch Amok//  
  
So das war der erste Teil...wenn jemand der Meinung ist er würde gerne die Fortsetzung dazu lesen wollen...ihr wisst ja wo ihr die Kommentare hinschreiben müsst °_^ 


End file.
